This Is What Love Feels Like
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Uma tells Harry about her tragic past, he tries to help her move on and reassure her that he will always be there for her and that he loves her with all his heart. This is a deleted scene from The Princess of Auradon so spoilers lie head! MAJOR Huma fluff!


_So the reason that I decided to delete this out of my main story is because I just couldn't see where it would fit in the storyline and number one, I was afraid that it would slow things down, and number two, I really didn't feel the need to show Harry and Uma having sex although later on it will heavily be implied. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review! :D_

Harry made sure that the door to his cabin was locked before he and Uma started undressing themselves and then they climbed into bed together. Harry pulled the sheets up over them while Uma cuddled up to his chest. Harry kissed her forehead and then rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you." He began softly. "You know that don't you?" he questioned her but to his complete and utter horror all of a sudden she burst into tears. "Shh,.. it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered before gently kissing the top of her head while feeling his heart beating steadily against his chest.

"How do I know that though?" she sobbed. "I've been hurt before remember?" she questioned him back while feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because even though I'm a major flirt I'm currently still a virgin. I haven't slept with anybody else because I promised myself since I was a lad that I would keep my virginity until I knew I found the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He told her while soothingly rubbing her back in rather small circles and gently kissing her head again.

"You mean you've never had sex with anybody before?" she questioned him with incredibly and disbelief.

"No." he began with a shake of his head. "Of the two of us you're the only one who's experienced." He told her.

"It's not like I wanted to have sex with Gabriel! He _made _me! I didn't have any choice!" she sobbed while feeling her body starting to tremble with fright at her horrible memories.

"Shh,.. I know, I know. Just calm down." He told her.

"He said that he would beat me again if I didn't sleep with him!" she hollered while feeling the hot and angry tears sting her eyes as she continued blinking them away.

"Shh,.." Harry whispered still trying to calm her down and soothe her.

"You have absolutely _no _idea what I've been through!" she snapped.

"I know,.. you're right,.. but you really have to just calm down. Gabe's never going to hurt you again. Not as long as I'm here." He reassured her as she continued sobbing inside his arms.

"I'm sick and tired of having to be so brave all of the time!" she wailed.

"Nobody ever said that you had to." Harry pointed out while continuing to hold her tightly and pressing his lips to her forehead kissed it again.

"We're pirates Harry, everybody pretty much expects it of us." Uma pointed out with a sniff while brushing away her tears.

"Yeah,.. I guess you're right. Just like everybody pretty much expects that we'll always be bad and untrustworthy people and a first mate could never fall in love with his captain." He told her. "Remember what I told you before? Who gives a shit what other people think anyways? You've been hurt and you're afraid to let anybody else into your heart again because you're afraid of it happening again. Isn't that right?" he questioned her as she just simply nodded at him.

"Yes I am." She began. "I think I love you I'm just not sure whether or not I'm ready to admit it since I'm not even sure I remember what love feels like." She confessed.

"Uma,.. what did I just finish telling you? I'm still currently a virgin because of the fact that I've been waiting for the perfect girl to lose my virginity to. I could have forced myself on you before when I realized that I was attracted to you, but I loved you enough to wait until you were ready. Although back then I had no idea why you were brushing me away. The last thing in the world on my mind was that somebody physically and sexually abused you." He told her.

"I just wish that you could make the pain go away." She told him before he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm trying to. I mean, I'm afraid that I can't change the past, but I still want to be a part of your future if you'll let me. The question is, do you want me to?" he asked her as she leaned her head back and glanced up at him and nodded.

"Yes I do." She told him as he wiped away her remaining tears with his thumb and tilted her chin back with his finger and then gently brought it up to meet his lips. They both closed their eyes and exchanged a few passionate kisses. After awhile Uma even allowed Harry's tongue entrance inside her mouth. Then he rolled over top of her and start making love to her while he kissed her. His heart pounded against his chest while sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Oh and Uma, I have one more question for you." He began.

"Really? What's that?" she asked him as he opened the drawer to the nightstand behind the bed and pulled out a tiny black box.

"Is it out of the question, for a first mate to ask his captain to be his bride?" he wondered while popping open the lid with his thumb to reveal a silver ring with a green gem in the center of it.

"What?" she questioned him squeakily as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Uma Urchin, will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Umm,.. I don't know,.. this is rather sudden,.. wouldn't you like more time to think it over first?" she asked him but he just simply shook his head and grinned.

"No. I couldn't be surer of anything else in the world." He told her while tears kept rolling down her cheeks and she nodded.

"Then in that case,.. yes I will." She replied as he grinned at her while sliding the ring onto her finger and she smiled back at him. She couldn't remember feeling this happy or excited about anything. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him and be by his side. As she closed her eyes to kiss him once more that's when she finally understood. This is exactly what love felt like.

**So what did you guys think!? Since Uma didn't have a surname before I just thought that "Urchin" sort of suit her. There probably will still be the proposal in my main fic, but it's not going to be the way it was done in here.**


End file.
